Shadow Bonnie
Were you looking for the very first Spring Bonnie's spirit, Shadow Spring-Bonnie? Karen Schmidt, known as Shadow Bonnie is one of the main antagonists in Final Nights 3: Nightmares Awaken, 'and one of the main antagonists of the whole Final Nights series. Shadow Bonnie is the protagonist's sister herself, after she was killed in a springlock suit. Appearance Shadow Bonnie is a silhoutte of Bonnie. It is completely black, lacking detail, and she has white glowing teeth, and pupils. Shadow Bonnie is a figment of the protagonist's sister, after being killed in a springlock suit. Story Before Final Nights 3 Karen Schmidt is one of the children of William Afton and Martha Schmidt. While William Afton was in a murderous rampage, he also made a buisness, called 'Chica's Party World', and under that building, was another party service called Circus Baby's Pizza World. Both are being used to lure children for William Afton to kill. One day, he accidentally left the elevator of Circus' Pizza World open, allowing Karen Schmidt to enter the facility. There, she met Circus Baby, and she wanted to greet her. Instead, Circus Baby lost control and stuffed Karen inside of her. William Afton came back to scoop whatever child that is inside of Circus Baby, only to see that it is her own daughter Karen. Knowing that she is inside, he turns of the animatronic and makes his way to get her. It was too late. As soon as Karen busted open one of the plates to get out, the animatronic toppled and crushed her. Knowing that this will ruin his buisness, he stuffed her in a reworked Spring-Bonnie suit he brought with him. After Kevin Schmidt finds out about the suit, William burns it to hide any evidence. At this point, she became the figment known as ''Shadow Bonnie. During Final Nights 3 Karen Schmidt, along with Martha Schmidt, torment Kevin Schmdit, who is in the hospital after a unintentional injury from Mike Schmidt, his brother. They are trying to convince him to join them against their revenge against William Afton. At Night 5, Karen Schmidt, now as Shadow Bonnie, appears herself in Night 5, along with manipulated Springlock failure victims, and try to convince him one more time. If they complete the night, there are two endings. *The bad ending shows that Kevin finally dies during a surgery, the surgeons trying to save him, and no luck. He is finally announced dead. *The good ending shows him trying to escape the hospital, only to be blocked by Martha and Karen, who wonder why he never joined them. Kevin finally submits, and is killed by Karen. He is, in death, now known as '''The Brother. Karen, Kevin, and Martha are now out looking for revenge for William Afton. During Final Nights 2 Karen Schmidt, along with he mother, is manipulating Shadow Fredbear and Spring-Bonnie's spirits for one last time to kill William Afton. Other than that, it is not known where she is in the remainder of the game. Behavior Shadow Bonnie appears with Grimm Fredbear and Grimm Chica, replacing all the Reaper animatronics in Night 5. Shadow Bonnie has multiple behaviors. *Shadow Bonnie can come up the Balcony, like Reaper Puppet. If Shadow Bonnie is knocking on the door, close the curtain until she stops knocking. *Shadow Bonnie's head can also appear in the cabinet, shut the cabinet door for a few seconds. *Shadow Bonnie will occasionally mess up with the thermostat. The thermostat's screen will glitch. Clicking it a few times will unglitch the screen, and the player will be safe. Failing to do either of these will result in a jumpscare, and a game over. Sounds Shadow Bonnie's jumpscare sound. Trivia *Shadow Bonnie is shown in Night 5 and Beyond's game over screen. **For some reason, the Fredbear Plushie is not knocked down. Gallery Game Over Night 5.png|Shadow Bonnie as he is shown in Night 5's game over screen. Note the Fredbear plushie is not knocked over.